Magrider/History
Game Update Number 2 * The hover length bonus (how high it floats above the ground) obtained from the rival and racer chassis has been removed. It still retains its hover power bonus (how springy the hover mechanic is, more power adds stability). * Saron HRB projectile velocity slow-down. * Made adjustments to the Magrider so that combining strafe and forward velocity no longer provides an advantage to hill climbing Game Update Number 4 * Stock hover length increased * Hill climbing restrictions re-adjusted. Should no longer receive excessive penalties when driving on uneven terrain. * Saron HRB Outer Blast Radius Reduction to 3 meters from 4 meters. Game Update Number 6 * Survivability in large falls should be more in line with other vehicles Game Update Number 8 * Front Armor Increased from 55 to 63 * Side & Top Armor Increased from 50 to 58 * Side Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 * Top Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 * Rear Armor Increased from -20 to 30 * Vulnerable to new Armor Piercing 30mm Resist Type (60) I.E. CAS30 Tank Buster, AP30 Shredder * Resist Type vulnerability to new AP resist type on MBT AP rounds, Lightning L100 Python AP, Phalanx Spear AV Turret, and Liberator C150 Dalton Game Update Number 9 * Supernova FPC and Supernova VPC certification increase Game Update Number 10 * Fix for Magrider proximity radar not working correctly Game Update Number 11 * 450 Resource Cost Game Update Number 14 * Auto detect range now decreases with each rank of Vehicle Stealth. The final rank of the cert line will remove you from the mini-map. ** Each rank reduces it by 25 meters on Magrider. (75/50/25/0) Performance Update Number 2 * Fixed a bug that caused charge level 1 to be weaker against Prowlers (and Magriders). Damage is now consistent across all tanks. * Supernova PC, Supernova VPC, Supernova FPC damage changes March 21, 2014 Patch * Bugfix: Magrider primary cannon camo coverage improved. April 16, 2014 Patch * Magburner: Increased regeneration rate of lower ranks. ** Seconds required to fully regenerate from 60/48/34/20 going down to 35/30/25/20. June 3rd, 2014 Patch * Fixed some texture stretching issues on the Magrider. August 5, 2014 Update * Supernova PC: Blast damage from 1000 to 750; Inner blast from 1.5m to 1m. * Supernova VPC: Reload from 4.75 seconds to 3.75 seconds; Outer blast from 8m to 5m; Inner blast from 2m to 1m. August 29, 2014 Update * Fixed Magrider PPA having incorrect icon in the depot. October 30, 2014 Update * Performance: optimizations related to managed Magriders/VR Zone improvement * Bugfix: Supernova FPC are displaying explosions that are too large May 19, 2015 Update * Callisto exterior cosmetic adjusted to not look deformed at range May 20th, 2014 Patch * Deployed Sunderers can no longer be moved by other vehicles. (We are looking at you Mr. I use the Magrider as a bulldozer). June 17, 2015 Update * Auraxium Lumifiber Trim should now apply properly September 4, 2015 Update * Supernova PC: Projectile velocity from 200 to 225. * Supernova VPC: Projectile velocity from 175 to 225. * Aphelion VEX-4 added to Magrider arsenal. October 24, 2016 Update * Aphelion VEX-4 (Magrider) ** Aphelion VEX-4 CoF min from 0.85 to 0.7 ** Aphelion VEX-4 CoF max from 0.85 to 1 ** Aphelion VEX-4 CoF recovery rate from 10 to 20 * Proton II PPA (Magrider) ** Direct max damage from 200 to 225 ** Direct min damage from 50 to 100 ** Direct max damage range from 25 to 50 ** Direct min damage range from 75 to 100 ** Indirect max damage from 200 to 225 ** Indirect min-damage range from 0.1 to 0.5 ** CoF bloom from 0.3 to 0.15 ** CoF recovery rate from 5 to 10 ** Ammo capacity from 180 to 240 November 18, 2016 Hotfix * Bugfix: Magrider Prototype-B Plating should no longer show in first person view. February 2, 2017 Update * Vehicle third person cameras have been adjusted. ** Dev Note: Opened the viewing angles on most vehicle cameras for drivers to allow for increased awareness in third person. * G40-F Ranger ** Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 * G30 Walker ** Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *** Dev Note: Adjusting the pitch down limits on Ranger and Walker helps reduce the situations you’ll find a vehicle on your horizon and unable to be damaged. This is more a quality of life adjustment than anything else, though Walker receives at least a bit more viability against infantry at longer distances. June 14, 2017 Hotfix * Ikanam’s vehicle bay has been revamped, and now accounts for Magrider’s thickness. September 26, 2017 Update Empire Specific Anti-Infantry Secondary Weapons (MBT, Harasser, Sunderer, ANT, Flash) The C85 Canister (NC Vanguard/Harasser), Proton II PPA (VS Magrider/Harasser), and P525 Marauder (TR Prowler/Harasser), are now capable of dealing light damage to heavily armored vehicles, allowing for more versatility on those platforms. * Fixed floating model pieces on Magrider’s main cannon. * Fixed typos in the Magrider's Magburn ability. Flanker Armor (Lightning, MBT) * Lightning and MBT Armors have been refunded, and a new “Flanker Armor” has been added. Flanker Armor increases resistance to C4, ensuring that two bricks will not be able to kill a Main Battle Tank. Lightnings will still be destroyed with two well-placed bricks, but the damage of each brick is significantly reduced, complementing the small size and maneuverability of the platform. November 22, 2017 Hotfix * Magrider Gold Aero Trim is no longer broken. December 13, 2017 Hotfix Lightning and Main Battle Tank adjustments Dev Note: The changes below address some of the Harasser's exaggerated survivability post CAI, as well as give AP a more stand-out place against other vehicles, while reducing the appeal of HESH as an all-rounder main cannon. Additional changes have been made to sharpen the edge on various weapons that were underperforming (or overperforming) at their intended role. * Supernova FPC (Magrider) ** Direct damage from 700 to 750 ** Dev Note: Like with the Vanguard, this moves Sunderer and MBT down one shot to kill, from 8 to 7. * Supernova VPC (Magrider) ** Blast damage from 1050 to 800 ** Dev Note: We've been seeing the Magrider have far and away more infantry kills than any other HESH equivalent, and feel that that's mainly due to its maneuverability at ranges infantry would normally be able to keep tanks at bay. We're removing the one-shot splash kill within 1 meter, while still retaining the highest splash damage of the Magrider's main cannons. November 13, 2018 Update * Magrider's base movement speed has been increased by roughly 5 to 10 kph depending on movement angles and chassis options. November 15, 2018 Update * Magrider receives its intended speed increase as mentioned in the last update. March 20, 2019 Update *Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from 0 to -50 *Rear armor from -100 to -50 *''Dev Note: While the original goal of increasing survivability for more casual or inexperienced players was well intentioned, tank versus tank combat became too much of a slugfest to be enjoyable for veterans. This change is a major swing back toward shorter tank versus tank time to kill values to bring back some of the tense, fast-paced gameplay (as well as some of the frustration that gameplay caused.) We'll continue to pursue avenues for easing less experienced players into the tank game, but it will no longer come at the cost of this style of gameplay.'' August 28, 2019 Update *Magburner (Utility Slot) **Rank 1 Magburner has been integrated by default, and Magburner's skill line has become a passive part of the vehicle instead of living in the utility slot. **Added an additional rank to the Magburner skill line. **Moved the cost of each tier up a rank, as the first tier is now free. Costs remain the same overall. **Adjusted the regeneration rates of Magburner for better scaling at lower cost ranges. **Fuel tank recharge to full from 35/30/25/20 to 35(default)/28/25/22/20 **Fixed an issue where framerates would drop drastically while trying to activate Magburner without an appropriate amount of energy. *Recharge (Utility Slot) **Added new "Recharge" Magrider utility that instantly restores Magburner fuel capacity, and momentarily disrupts lockon attempts. **Rank 1: 40 second cooldown. **Rank 2: 32 second cooldown. **Rank 3: 28 second cooldown. **Rank 4: 25 second cooldown. *Multi-directional Exhaust (Defensive Slot) **Added new "Multi-directional Exhaust" defensive slot item that further reduces the time to recharge Magburner, and allows for limited horizontal strafe capabilities while Magburner is active. **Rank 1: Increases Magburner regeneration rate by 15%. **Rank 2: Increases Magburner regeneration rate by 23%. **Rank 3: Increases Magburner regeneration rate by 27%. **Rank 4: Increases Magburner regeneration rate by 30%.